


That Would be Enough

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Self-Hating Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: You have to find a way to reach Dean when his self-doubt takes over.





	That Would be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt came from the musical Hamilton: “Look at where you are. Look at where you started. The fact that you’re alive is a miracle. Just stay alive. That would be enough” from That Would Be Enough

As you slowly rolled over and opened your eyes, you squinted at the blinking numbers on the clock beside you: 3 am. 3 am and still no Dean.

“Dean…” you whispered quietly. “Where are you?”

Pushing yourself up to a sitting position, you swung your legs off the bed with a soft groan and stood, pulling on your silk robe before moving over to the door.

Careful not to wake Sam as you moved passed his door, you walked quickly down the hallway and into the kitchen. You half hoped to just find Dean there, grabbing a way-past-midnight snack, but he was nowhere in sight, not that you were surprised.

After all, the kitchen wasn’t were you kept the whiskey.

You kept on walking to the library, practically on auto-pilot as you played through a scene you’d played through a few too many times before. Sometimes, Dean was the one who needed rescuing, but oftentimes, he was the one rescuing you. You were more than happy to return the favor.

In your line of work, it was easy to hit rock bottom and spiral out over all the losses you faced, all the lives you couldn’t save. That’s when you needed each other the most: when it all became too much for one person to bear, you needed two.

Entering the library, you spotted Dean right away. He was sitting at one of the tables, his feet propped up in a chair, a glass of whiskey in his hand. As he brought it up to his lips, you watched the shadows play over his face, highlighting just how tired he truly looked.

“Dean?” you whispered, your voice sounding heavy in the stillness of the room. He didn’t respond, but he moved just a fraction of an inch, the only evidence that he’d heard you at all.

You walked over to him, sitting in a chair directly facing him, forcing him to look at you. “Dean, talk to me.”

For a second, you thought he wouldn’t bother to respond at all, but then his voice rang out, full of a weariness you knew all too well. “What’s there to talk about, Y/N? Mom’s gone, Jack’s gone, and the only hope we have of getting them back is getting the grace of the Devil himself. Those aren’t exactly the best odds.”

You sighed before putting on a hopeful smile. “We’ll find them, Dean. We’ll get them back.”

His eyes met yours for the first time that night, and you could see the pain hiding there, just beneath the surface. “How do you know that, Y/N? How? Because from where I’m sitting, it looks pretty damn hopeless.”

You took his hand in yours, hoping you could somehow will your strength right into him. “Dean, it’s looked hopeless before, but we’ve always found a way. We’ll do it again. We’ll get them back, you just have to believe.”

He scoffed. “Believe in what, Y/N? God? Last time I checked, he wasn’t big on the helping out.”

“No,” you answered with a soft smile. “I don’t believe in Chuck, Dean. I believe in you.”

He paused and his eyes widened in shock. “Me? Y/N, I’m nothing special.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” you stressed, your voice full of conviction. “You, Dean Winchester, are the most special man I’ve ever met. Look at where you are. Look at where you started. The fact that you’re alive is a miracle. Just stay alive. That would be enough.”

“Y/N…”

“I’m serious, Dean. As long as we’re alive and together, we have a chance. You, Sammy, Cas, me, we’re going to do this, we’re going to get them back. I believe in us.”

His eyes softened and a gentle smile spread across his face. “How can you be so positive, after everything we’ve lost?”

You smiled again, showing him just how sure you really were. “Because no matter what we lose or how hopeless it gets, we always find a way back to each other. Mary and Jack will too. They’ll find their way back to us. I know it.”

Dean squeezed your hand and used it to pull you towards him, settling you into his lap, his arms circling around your waist. “How do you always know the right thing to say?”

“That’s easy,” you said with a wink. “I speak fluent Dean Winchester.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Oh do you?”

“Yeah.” You grinned. “Now, what do you say we head to bed? I bet we’ll have a better chance at finding Lucifer after a good night’s sleep.”

Dean smirked and pressed his lips to the sensitive spot just beneath your ear, sending shivers throughout your body. “Now, wait a second. Who said anything about sleep?”

Now, it was your turn to laugh as Dean picked you up and carried you back to the bedroom. He may not always have a lot of hope, but that was okay. You had more than enough hope in him for the two of you.


End file.
